


recognize my role, i fucked up the timing (gonna pay dearly for years full of silence)

by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, F/F, F/M, Pining, Twyla Sands quietly suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: She and Alexis have something.Or they're on the verge of having something.Right?
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	recognize my role, i fucked up the timing (gonna pay dearly for years full of silence)

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate, Twylexis-adjacent take on the lead-up to Ted coming back for Alexis in Singles Week.

Twyla's about to drown in the potentially misguided belief that there's no way Alexis can be _this_ alluring for just anyone.

She pulls at the end of her blonde curls, and they spring back as she leans the tiniest bit closer. As she gently nudges her shoulder and laughs lightly.

Twyla's stayed away from her tarot cards lately, but she's reading Alexis' body language right. At least, she's pretty sure she is. After all, she's had _years_ of practice at the cafe. Endless, mindless hours to quietly collect and catalogue her looks, her tones, her gestures.

She can nearly _hear_ Alexis' voice in her head, can nearly see her say it, all wrong inflection points and flashing eyes and fluttering hands: _"This is what it could be like, you know, Twy. If I was yours and you were mine."_

Twyla can't think of anyone better to lead her off a precipice.

" _One step at a time,"_ she reminds herself.

"Hey, um-"

"Yeah, Twy?"

Hearing three-fifths of her first name tumble from the cliff of Alexis' lips shouldn't make her come undone, but she's past denying that it does.

"I was wondering, Alexis-"

"Alexis."

She hadn't seen Ted come in. Hadn't heard the squeak of the chair being pulled out. Hadn't seen him sit down.

But she sees him gazing at her with near-appaling adoration and no, no, _no_.

"Hi," he murmurs.

"Hi."

She's beyond fucked and totally frozen.

"Apparently I only have two minutes, so I'm gonna make this quick. I'm Ted, I'm newly single, and I'd be kidding if I told you I haven't wanted to do this every single day for the last two years."

Twyla knows what comes next.

She hugs Alexis afterwards, of course. More to hold herself up, than anything, while she lets her heart break all over again.

She catches sight of Ted and Alexis laughing while she passes out some waters.

She supposes it's like Thom Yorke says: everything in its right place.

The lovers are dating.

The waitress is waiting.


End file.
